Episode 7141 (26th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert tells Aaron that he didn't make up with Katie; they rowed and she fell through the floor. He admits he deleted the photo of them kissing. Val is still feeling ill when Finn tells her that he is fed up with Emma treating him like a kid. He arranges with Eric to book a room at the B&B for him and Darren, leaving Val unsettled. Processing what Robert has told him, Aaron lays into him furiously in a total rage before bolting, leaving Robert wondering what he'll do next. Bob offers to pay Carly to get Sunil off her back. Robert tries to get cleaned up before Chrissie sees him but she walks in on him. He's forced to cover that he received abuse from people having a go at him over Lachlan. Nicola struggles as Jimmy says his goodbyes to her and Angelica at the airport. Victoria sees Aaron washing his bloody knuckles and realises what has happened. Aaron confesses to Victoria that he attacked Robert leaving Victoria to worry if Robert is OK. Aaron almost tells Victoria what Robert had done, but Robert walks in just in time to prevent Aaron telling her the truth about Katie. Victoria is horrified when she sees Robert's bruises. Robert explains to Victoria what happened with him and Aaron. Victoria leaves Aaron and Robert to talk. Emma's ecstatic when Ross makes peace with her and apologises for losing his temper. Robert dissuades Aaron from telling the truth, telling him he can't lose him before he reveals to Aaron that he loves him. Aaron is thrown. Nicola surprises Jimmy as she brings Angel back to him, saying she can't take her away from him. She leaves for Dubai alone. Victoria is pleased as Adam gets his tag taken off. Adam approaches Andy for his permission to marry Victoria. Sunil calls the police over his stolen car but he's dismissed as a time waster when Carly notices it parked over the opposite side of the road. Carly's grateful at Bob's offer and he is chuffed that she decides to stick around. Adam is surprised when Andy encourages him to propose. Darren is suspicious when he receives an abusive text when Finn leaves the room. He shows Finn the text before walking out on him. Robert tells Aaron that if he ever wants to talk to just get in touch and tells him he loves him again. Aaron says they will be okay as long as there are no more secrets. Robert promises Aaron that he knows everything. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Sunil Malla - Alton Letto *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Robin Hood Airport Doncaster Sheffield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aaron sees red and lashes out at Robert; Finn arranges to book at the B&B for him and Darren, leaving Val unsettled; Jimmy and Nicola head to the airport with Angel; and Adam plans to propose. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,250,000 viewers (28th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes